toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuyoza
Tsuyoza (ツヨザ, Tsuyoza) is a young Bishokuya and part of a combo with the Chef, Kozem Katame. The two young men first met as children when they were both living in the slums of a poor city, searching for food to sustain themselves on a daily basis. Tsuyoza had found Kozem starving to death after a few unsuccessful days, and despite having little food to spare, fed Kozem enough that the boy regained his strength. Soon after this the duo began working together to get food, and found that their teamwork led to much fuller bellies. Then Kozem began experimenting with the tastes of the ingredients that gathered by mixing them together. Tsuyoza was astounded by Kozem's talent for matching complimentary ingredients, and so were many other people both from the slums and the city. Word of the talented young boys spread around the surrounding area, and by chance a Duke of the Gourmet Nobility, Buchenon, was passing through the area and caught wind of the stories. When he came upon Kozem and Tsuyoza, he too was astonished by their teamwork and talent, and immediately saw great potential in their abilities. He approached the duo and offered to become their teacher in order for them to become a powerful Bishokuya and Chef. Initially they refused, but after being assured the Nobility would fund soup kitchens for the slums, they agreed. From that day forward Tsuyoza and Kozem began years of intense training under the Duke, and by the end they had become powerful warriors in their own right, though they were still not ready for the hazards of the Gourmet World. Even so, the two were soon recognized for their talents and gained membership in the Nouvel League. Appearance thumb|200px|left|Tsuyoza's Usual AppearanceTsuyoza is a very tall young man, standing over two meters tall, with a fair skin tone. He is a very well built and muscular person, gaining a chiseled physique from years of extensive training and hunting wild animals. Some characteristics that contribute to Tsuyoza's rather unique appearance are his pink eyes and red hair, which Kozem says gives him an appearance similar to a bird of prey. He also has a small silver piercing under his lower lip. Tsuyoza's typical attire consists of simple grayish-tan clothe wrapped decoratively around his body. He doesn't have much of a taste for flashy clothes, unlike his partner Kozem, so his only accessories are a pair of golden wrist, arm, and ankle bands. When he goes out to capture ingredients, he sports a suit of golden armor over his clothe complete with shoulder and waist plating. Tsuyoza also doesn't wear shoes. Personality In stark contrast with Kozem's impulsive and bold disposition, Tsuyoza is the exact opposite. He's very cautious and thoughtful, and surprisingly polite when speaking to most people. He almost always keeps his composure, unless Kozem does something offensive to the people around him. Unbefitting of his large build and somewhat scary appearance, Tsuyoza's very soft-spoken and is even shy around strangers. However, a trait both he and his partner share is an insatiable curiosity towards the tastes and textures of the world, and it is this that first bonded them together as children. There is a darker side to Tsuyoza unfortunately. Unlike Kozem, Tsuyoza didn't see anything wrong with killing people to get food while living in the slums. After meeting Kozem he tried to reframed from killing anybody and to rely only on thievery to get food, but this is contingent on Kozem's presence. Kozem reminds him why killing isn't good. History Tsuyoza was born the son of a verythumb|188px|Tsuyoza at age eight poor couple who lived in the slums of a large city. Due to them having no food to spare, they abandoned their child when he was just two years old to fend for himself. Fortunately, even at two years old, Tsuyoza was a natural hunter. Even as he was still finishing learning how to walk steadily, he was able to keep himself sustained by squeezing through tight spaces no one else could and sneaking into buildings to snag a stray raisin or fruit peel. As he grew older Tsuyoza became an infamous thief in the parts of the city closest to the slums, but this was a small price to pay to stay healthier than the rest of the impoverished people of the slums. One day Tsuyoza was running through the slums after just picking away at some food that a wealthier family from the city had thrown out, when he came across another boy lying on the ground. The boy was on the verge of death. He didn't even try to move. Tsuyoza knew he had little food to spare, but as he left the boy images of his own parents abandoning him came flooding back. He didn't want to be like them, so he went back and fed the boy what little he had. The boys name was Kozem. This meeting turned out to be a stroke of fate that would shape both boys' futures in a very big way. Seeing that Kozem was younger and weaker than he was, Tsuyoza proposed they team up to increase their chances of gathering food. Seeing as Kozem had just been on the brink of death a few minutes ago, he didn't see much reason not to accept. The duo was very successful, but Kozem soon voiced that he was still unsatisfied with the taste of the morsels they procured. Tsuyoza was stunned. He'd never thought about the taste of the food he stole, just that it got in his stomach. He told Kozem that it would waste food they couldn't afford to lose, but Kozem secretly acted on his idea and once he presented a combination of ingredients he'd put together to Tsuyoza, Tsuyoza was convinced that if he could eat things that tasted that good all the time it was more than worth it. After collecting and pairing ingredients together for a while, Tsuyoza and Kozem's efforts started to get noticed. People from all over the slums began pooling the scraps they found for Kozem to prepare them and make them taste just a little bit better. Through their efforts, the duo had inadvertently united the people of the slums. Word of their abilities began to spread farther and farther until it even reached the ears of famed Bishokuya Buchenon. The man, who was a member of the esteemed Gourmet Nobles, investigated the story himself and was astonished by what he found. He saw the boys working together, with no other cause then to bring flavor to the lives of so many people who had long gone without anything to eat that wasn't bitter or soured. Buchenon then approached the boys and offered to take them as his apprentices. He was immediately shot down by them both. However, the Noble was persistent with Tsuyoza and Kozem. After some negotiations, the boys agreed to become his apprentices with the condition that he arranged a food distribution program to feed the impoverished people. Then Tsuyoza finally left the slums for good. For ten years the two boys went under extreme training with Buchenon, learning every basic and intermediate technique a Bishokuya should learn in order to be successful. The three went on several hunting expeditions together in order for Tsuyoza and Kozem to observe proper technique from Buchenon. The two became dozens of times stronger than they had been on the streets. However, seven years after their training began, Kozem was sent to apprentice under Rikikya Nawagi, Buchenon's former chef partner and one of the top ten best chefs in the world. Tsuyoza was to stay with Buchenon and focus on hunting technique. It was the first time the first time the boys had been separated since meeting in the slums, but they saw it as an opportunity for both of them to get stronger in order to benefit the other. Little did Tsuyoza know that from this point onward his training would heat up exponentially. Buchenon trained him harder alone than he ever had when Kozem was with the, but as a result Tsuyoza gained more and more strength. Three years after Kozem went off to train under Rikiya he returned a skilled chef, and Tsuyoza had become a very skilled Bishokuya to match. Buchenon acknowledged their strength and recognized them as a combo ready to capture the dangerous beasts of the Human World. As the finishing touch of their training Buchenon implanted some of his own Gourmet Cells into the bodies of the two young men. After recovering from the procedure, the duo set off to discover as many ingredients as possible. Their names and accomplishments spread all across the world, and the two became known as one of the nine strongest rookie combos of the present day, the Nouvel League. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: The sole ability that Tsuyoza and Kozem both share near equal prowess in is speed. Tsuyoza possesses an immense amount of speed that allows him to keep up with a number of beasts known for their agility. He can skillfully charge through a large crowd of people, dodging the pedestrians whilst still maintaining a remarkably swift pace. This especially comes in handy when battling multiple beasts, as he can dodge several attacks in rapid succession while efficiently landing blows on his opponents as well. Immense Strength: Tsuyoza's most prominent aspect to his fighting style is his enormous amounts of physical strength. Even before beginning his training to become a Bishokuya, Tsuyoza possessed a surprising level of strength for a child his age. Following the completion of his training Tsuyoza can now accomplish such feats as creating massive craters in the ground by striking it with just a bare-handed punch, sequentially generating a powerful shockwave as well. He can even lift a baby Regal Mammoth and carry it for a short distance. While hunting Tsuyoza puts this physical might of his to good use, as he faces many beasts with astonishing strength and size and it takes a fighter with impressive strength of their own to overpower such animals. Since he is mainly a close-combat fighter, he incorporates it heavily into his hand-to-hand combat techniques. Great Stamina: An essential quality for anyone aspiring to become a successful Bishokuya is a decent amount of stamina, as they could find themselves in environments where they can't afford to rest even for a second. Tsuyoza is certainly no slacker in this department, and possesses a great amount of stamina. If he's consumed enough calories prior to embarking on a hunt, Tsuyoza can spend the whole day at work without stopping to take any significant breaks until night falls. He possesses significantly greater stamina than Kozem, and can fight for at least an hour after his partner has quit, but this is to be expected considering Tsuyoza has a higher maximum calorie level. Master Martial Artist: Despite the fact that he was primarily self-taught, Tsuyoza is an extremely proficient practitioner of martial arts. In fact, according to Buchenon Tsuyoza is one of the most talented self-taught martial artists he's ever seen. By incorporating his great amounts of speed, strength, and stamina into his hand-to-hand combat, he has developed a very well-rounded and adaptable fighting style. Following the completion of his training with Buchenon, Tsuyoza's melee combat skills grew to an even more impressive degree. Tsuyoza specializes in fighting in close range, and in order to bring down beasts with weapons such as claws and fangs, Tsuyoza has honed his skills in order to overpower such beasts without even having to employ special techniques such as the generation of Appetite Energy. Hunting Method Tsuyoza has shown he is a very powerful close-range fighter, being extremely well-versed in martial and using it as his primary means of bringing down beasts and engaging enemies. Not only this, but he has the physical capabilities needed to support such a fighting style. However, Tsuyoza's weakness lies in his attack range, as he must be close enough to his opponent to come in physical contact before he can deal any damage. His speed greatly makes up for this weakness, but it isn't a complete compensation. He has also proved to be an adept sensor. Sensory Breath (感覚息, Kankaku Iki): Sensory Breath is a unique technique Tsuyoza developed to better help him locate and identify enemies from long range so he can close in on them before they are allowed the time to attack. The technique itself is very similar to an ability snakes possess. When snakes flick their tongues out, they pick up microscopic chemical particles which they retract back into their mouths. These chemicals will then enter an organ on the snake's mouth called the vomeronasal system. The organ will sequentially identify the various chemicals in the air. Tsuyoza can imitate this ability be releasing a blast of his own chemicals into the air. If these chemicals return and have reacted with certain substances, Tsuyoza can identify various factors about his surroundings. Preshot Routine (プリショットルーティーン, Purishotto Rūtīn): A routine is a technique commonly used in gold and other sports in which the athlete visualizes themselves succeeding in the task at hand first in order to increase the likelihood of such an outcome occurring. This technique can also be applied to hunting techniques in order to increase their accuracy and power. Tsuyoza utilizes a routine in conjunction with his martial arts to make his attacks more effective. Before launching into an attack Tsuyoza will first enter a stance. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and leans backward, with his head held down and his hands flexed and ready to be used. This stance is Tsuyoza's routine, and once accomplished the attack that follows is several times more precise than if he hadn't done the routine. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku): Intimidation is a technique in which a powerful individual, be they a human or a beast, can instill fear in an opponent and demonstrate their fighting capabilities by projecting an image proportionate to their power at their enemy. Intimidation can be performed by anyone who is powerful enough, but if the individual possesses Gourmet Cells, then they can achieve the most formidable type of intimidation, in which they release their Appetite Devil, a being that represents the fighter's power, abilities, and intentions. Upon being implanted with Gourmet Cells, Tsuyoza gained the ability to use this technique. When manifesting his Appetite Devil, it appears as a giant muscular figure that vaguely resembles Tsuyoza's silhouette. It has silvery hair and tan colored plating covering it's entire body. Between the plates of it's armor it seems to have exposed muscle tissue. Unlike most Appetite Devils, Tsuyoza's appears to have the ability to shoot it's aura out of it's mouth, however, this seems to have no function and is harmless to those around him. Full Course Menu Trivia *His appearance is based on Masrur from Magi. *He has never owned a pair of shoes in his life. *Despite his bulky build and poor childhood lifestyle, Tsuyoza possesses very good table-manners. Category:Main Character Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Bishokuya Category:Combo Category:Male Category:Human Category:Human World Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Nouvel League Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Routine User